gute_zeiten_schlechte_zeitenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Böcking
Tim Böcking wurde von Folge 2492 bis Folge 2918 von Roman Roth dargestellt, danach übernahm von Folge 2995 bis Folge 4190, von Folge 4326 bis Folge 4338 und von Folge 4571 bis Folge 4573 Oliver Bender die Rolle. Serienhandlung Tim Böcking taucht eines Tages zusammen mit seiner Freundin Svenja Götz im "Daniels" auf. Beide sind auf der Suche nach Clemens Richter, von dem sie das Geld für eine Reise nach Thailand erhalten wollen. Nach und nach wird klar, dass Tim Clemens’ unehelicher Sohn ist. Er trennt sich von Svenja, die daraufhin alleine nach Thailand fliegt. Tim fühlt sich bei seinem "neuen" Vater pudelwohl, bis er erfährt, dass Clemens einen Vaterschaftstest durchführen lassen möchte. Tim ist maßlos enttäuscht und lässt sich von Verena Koch ablenken, die ihm das Berliner Nachtleben zeigt. Als Tims Mutter Sabine Böcking nach Berlin kommt, möchte sie Tim zurück in seine Heimatstadt Northeim holen, da sie der Meinung ist, dass er in Berlin die falschen Leute kennen gelernt hat. Vor allem Verena ist ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Clemens setzt sich jedoch für Tim ein, woraufhin er in Berlin bleiben darf. In der Schule freundet sich Tim mit Julia Blum und Paula Rapf an, doch mit John Bachmann hat er zunächst große Probleme. Das ändert sich allerdings, als er gemeinsam mit Paula und John an einem Projekt für "Step21" arbeitet. Die drei gewinnen sogar den ersten Preis, der ihnen von Klaus Wowereit überreicht wird. Weil John in der Schule gehänselt wird, macht sich Paula Sorgen um ihn und versucht ihn zu unterstützen. Tim ist sauer, weil er denkt, dass die beiden ihn ausschließen. Als die drei nach Northeim fahren, geraten sie in eine Schlägerei. Während Paula und John fliehen können, wird Tim von der Polizei aufgegriffen. Tim ist so sauer auf John, dass er nicht mehr mit ihm redet, was die Situation für Paula nicht gerade leicht macht. Marie Balzer will den Konflikt lösen und will mit ihnen in eine Schwitzhütte gehen, damit sie sich aussprechen. Das Ganze geht jedoch schief, als John, Paula und Tim den Schlüssel verlieren und zu allem Unglück auch noch ein Feuer ausbricht. Marie rettet die Jugendlichen aus ihrem verqualmten Gefängnis und die drei vertragen sich endlich wieder. Daraufhin nimmt Tim an illegalen Pokerrunden teil, um sein Taschengeld aufzubessern. Als Clemens ihn dabei erwischt, versucht er ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass seine eigene Spielsucht damals sein Leben zerstört hat. Tim versteht, dass er damit aufhören sollte, bevor es zu spät ist. Sein Schülerpraktikum absolviert Tim in der Kanzlei von Jo Gerner. Dieser nimmt ihn unter seine Fittiche. Als Gerner zu einer Geschäftsreise nach Estland aufbrechen will, äußert Tim den Wunsch, mitkommen zu dürfen, und Gerner sagt zu, da Tim ihm gesagt hat, dass Clemens nichts dagegen hätte. Als Clemens davon erfährt, verbietet er Tim die Reise und Tim ist so sauer auf seinen Vater, dass er am liebsten ausziehen würde. Erst nach und nach glätten sich die Wogen. Durch Gerner lernt Tim die wesentlich ältere Miriam Winter kennen, die keinen Hehl daraus macht, mit Tim schlafen zu wollen. Tim erliegt schließlich ihren Reizen, doch Miriam benutzt ihn nur, um Gerner bei einem Prozess auszubooten. Tim kommt dahinter und lässt Miriams hinterhältigen Plan auffliegen. Anschließend unterhält Tim eine kurze Affäre mit Verena, die jedoch nicht lange andauert. In den folgenden Wochen kümmert sich Tim um seine Freunde John und Paula, bis er ohne Grund von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Erst später wird erwähnt, dass er nach Northeim gefahren ist, um sich um seine kranke Mutter zu kümmern. Als Tim einige Monate später nach Berlin zurückkehrt, freut er sich sehr, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Er verliebt sich schließlich in Johns Schwester Lena Bachmann, doch diese lässt sich auf den zwielichtigen Marc Lüders ein. Tim hegt den Verdacht, dass Marc nur auf Lenas Geld aus ist, und versucht sie zu warnen, doch niemand glaubt ihm. Tim sucht Beweise und entdeckt, dass Marc Mitglied bei einer Internet-Community namens "Reality Game" ist. In der Zwischenzeit reisen Lena und Marc nach Prag und kommen sich dort näher. Als sie nach Berlin zurückkehren, versucht Marc durch einen Trick an Lenas gesamtes Geld heranzukommen, doch in letzter Sekunde kann Tim Lena davon abhalten und Marcs falsches Spiel fliegt auf. Marc verschwindet spurlos und Tim, der sich in Lena verliebt hat, tröstet sie. Zwischen den beiden kommt es zu einem ersten Kuss, doch Lena zieht sich danach von ihm zurück. Erst später gesteht sie ihm ihre Liebe und sie und Tim werden ein Paar. Tim bemerkt zwar, dass sich Lena in Gegenwart ihres neuen Mitbewohners Henrik Beck merkwürdig verhält, denkt aber nicht im Geringsten daran, dass sie mit diesem eine Affäre begonnen hat. Lena will Tim alles beichten und schreibt ihm einen Brief. Während sie im U-Bahn-Schacht festsitzt, findet Tim ihren Brief und ist schockiert. Er geht auf Henrik los und trennt sich enttäuscht von Lena. Tim zieht wieder zu Clemens, der ihn von seinem Liebeskummer ablenkt. Tim und Lena laufen sich jedoch immer wieder über den Weg. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn zurück haben will, doch Tim bleibt stur. Somit treibt es Lena wieder in Henriks Arme. Als Tim die beiden auf Coras Abschiedsparty zusammen sieht, betrinkt er sich und schläft anschließend mit Isabel Eggert. Lena und er nähern sich zwar noch einmal einander an, doch als Lena ihm eröffnet, dass sie sowohl mit ihm als auch mit Henrik zusammen sein möchte, zieht Tim einen Schlussstrich und widmet sich seinem Jurastudium. Als Gerner erfährt, dass Isabel mit Tim geschlafen hat und sie nun sein Kind erwartet, will er sich an beiden rächen und versucht Tims Studium zu sabotieren. Außerdem überschüttet er ihn mit Arbeit und bietet ihm schließlich die angeblich ungefährlichen Aufputschtabletten "EnergyOpt" an. Unter dem Einfluss dieser Droge beginnt Tim eine Affäre mit Emily Höfer. Als Tim seine Zulassung für die Eliteuniversität Harvard erhält, sorgt Gerner mit einer Intrige dafür, dass er diese wieder verliert. Schließlich erfährt Clemens von den Problemen seines Sohnes und will ihn zu einem Entzug in Österreich überreden. Gerner zeigt Tim ein Videoband, auf dem er ihm all seine schmutzigen Machenschaften gesteht. Als Tim keine Beweise für Gerners Machenschaften findet, schlägt er Gerner nieder und entführt ihn mit Hilfe von Caroline Neustädter in eine Waldhütte. Doch Caroline lässt Gerner frei. Bei Tims Verhandlung besticht Gerner einen Zeugen und Tim wird vorbestraft. Nachdem die hochschwangere Isabel Gerner niedergeschlagen und sein Büro angezündet hat, will sie aus Berlin fliehen und zwingt Tim, der sich gerade auf dem Weg nach Österreich macht, sie mitzunehmen. Auch Verena und Caroline schließen sich an. Durch eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Verena und Isabel greift Isabel aus Versehen ins Lenkrad, woraufhin Tim die Kontrolle über den Wagen verliert. Die vier können sich aus dem brennenden Wrack befreien und retten sich in eine abgelegene Hütte, wo Isabel kurz darauf ihr Kind zur Welt bringt. Anschließend wird sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Kurz nachdem sie ihr Baby Felix Böcking genannt hat, verstirbt sie vor den Augen von Tim, Sandra und Verena. Nach Isabels Tod muss Tim die alleinige Verantwortung für seinen Sohn tragen und ist damit maßlos überfordert. Caroline ist in ihm in dieser schwierigen Zeit eine große Stütze und nach einiger Zeit merkt er, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat. Bis die beiden ein glückliches Paar werden, dauert es jedoch einige Zeit. Eine erste Krise befällt die Beziehung, als Tim erfährt, dass Caroline einst eine Affäre mit Alexander Cöster hatte. Außerdem stellt sich Clemens gegen Caroline, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie sie nicht die richtige Partnerin für seinen Sohn ist. Dennoch ziehen Caroline und Tim in ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung und genießen ihr Liebesglück, doch schnell schleicht sich der Alltag in ihre Beziehung. Der Konflikt zwischen Caroline und Clemens verschärft sich, da Clemens Caroline nicht leiden kann, und Tim sitzt zwischen den Stühlen. Verschiedene Versöhnungsversuche scheitern kläglich. Da Caroline es nicht schafft, für Felix zu sorgen, da sie mit der Stresssituation im Hostel überlastet ist, sieht sich Clemens in seinen Vorbehalten ihr gegenüber bestätigt. Daraufhin kommt es zum vollständigen Bruch zwischen den beiden und sie reden kein Wort mehr miteinander. Anschließend leidet Clemens darunter, dass er Felix und auch Tim kaum noch sieht. Als seine Ehefrau Elisabeth Meinhart ihm vor Augen führt, mit seiner Sturheit an der Situation selbst schuld zu sein, ringt Clemens sich zu einer Entschuldigung durch. Nach einigem Zögern nimmt Caroline diese an. Die Familie scheint wieder vereint, bis sich Tim an seine beruflichen Ziele erinnert. Doch seine und Carolines Zukunftspläne lassen sich scheinbar nicht miteinander vereinbaren. Nach einigen Überlegungen bricht Tim sein Jurastudium ab, um gemeinsam mit Caroline das Hostel zu pachten. Für Clemens ist diese Entscheidung inakzeptabel und auch Tim ist sich bald nicht mehr sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Als das Hostel dringend renoviert werden muss und dies den finanziellen Rahmen sprengt, leiht sich Tim von Clemens Geld, erzählt Caroline aber nichts davon. Als Caroline es schließlich herausfindet, ist sie wütend. Die Misere spitzt sich zu, als Clemens auch noch zahlreiche Verbesserungsvorschläge anbringt und das Hostel sogar umbenennen möchte. Aufgebracht stellt Caroline Clemens zur Rede. Zwischen den beiden entbrennt eine hitzige Diskussion, die damit endet, dass Clemens erneut einen Herzinfarkt erleidet. Anschließend wird Caroline von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Da Tim sich stets auf die Seite seines Vaters schlägt und das Hostel schließlich auf Clemens’ Wunsch hin umbenennt, fühlt sich Caroline verraten und flüchtet zu Henrik, dem sie gefährlich nahe kommt. Eine Aussprache mit Tim rückt in weite Ferne. Um ihre Beziehung zu retten, macht Tim Caroline einen spontanen Heiratsantrag, den Caroline allerdings ablehnt. Tim tröstet sich daraufhin mit einer anderen Frau. Als Caroline von seinem Seitensprung erfährt, zieht sie sich von Tim zurück und verlangt eine Auszeit. Tim kann die Trennung nicht akzeptieren und versucht Caroline ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Um der Situation zu entfliehen, reist Caroline mit John an die Ostsee. Dort kommen sich die beiden rasch näher und schlafen miteinander. Währenddessen verbringen auch Tim und Paula eine Nacht miteinander. Anschließend weiß keiner der vier Beteiligten, wie er sich verhalten soll. Als die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, prügeln sich Tim und John. Nachdem er sowohl seine Beziehung zu Caroline als auch seine Freundschaft mit John beendet hat, greift Tim erneut zu "Energy Opt". Eines Tages schluckt Felix aus Versehen eine der gefährlichen Tabletten und muss Weihnachten daraufhin im Krankenhaus verbringen. Als Isabels Eltern dies erfahren, erstatten sie Anzeige gegen Tim, woraufhin das Jugendamt Felix in Gewahrsam nimmt. Währenddessen können John und Caroline die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Als Tim erfährt, dass Isabels Eltern ihm das Sorgerecht für Tim streitig machen wollen, bittet er Caroline, seine Freundin zu spielen, um vor Gericht bessere Karten zu haben. Da er der Meinung ist, dass Tim sich in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung nicht ausreichend um Felix kümmern kann, möchte Clemens ebenfalls das Sorgerecht beantragen. Clemens und Elisabeth gehen aus diesem Grund sogar eine Scheinehe ein. Nachdem er Caroline und John beim Sex erwischt hat, bricht Tim zusammen. Kurz darauf verliert er das Sorgerecht für Felix an Clemens. Um bei seinem Sohn sein zu können, zieht Tim wieder bei Clemens ein, doch die Lage bleibt weiterhin angespannt. Da er keinen anderen Ausweg sieht, flieht Tim gemeinsam mit Felix nach Kanada. Clemens gelingt es nicht, seinen Sohn von der Abreise abzuhalten. Einige Monate später kehrt Tim nach Berlin zurück. Caroline, die inzwischen ein Kind von John erwartet, erkennt, dass sie noch immer Gefühle für ihren Ex-Freund verspürt. Nach ersten Vorbehalten versöhnen sich die beiden und nehmen ihre Beziehung erneut auf. Da Tim nicht in Deutschland bleiben kann, beschließt Caroline ihn nach Kanada zu begleiten. Knapp ein Jahr später erscheint Tim noch einmal für kurze Zeit in Berlin, um John mit dessen Sohn Benjamin Neustädter bekannt zu machen. Verbindungen *John Bachmann (Freundschaft) *Lena Bachmann (Ex-Beziehung) *Julia Blum (Freundschaft) *Elisabeth Meinhart (Stiefmutter) *Isabel Eggert (Ex-Affäre) *Jo Gerner (Feindschaft) *Emily Badak (Ex-Affäre) *Verena Koch (Ex-Affäre) *Svenja Götz (Ex-Beziehung) *Caroline Neustädter (Beziehung) *Sabine Böcking (Mutter) *Paula Rapf (Ex-Affäre) *Clemens Richter (Vater) *Felix Böcking (Sohn) *Diana Richter (Cousine) *Frank Richter (Cousin) *Heiko Richter (Halbbruder) *Karsten Richter (Onkel) *Nele Wenzel (Flirt) Bilder Galerie von Tim Böcking Kategorie:Ehemalige Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mann